Pretty Brown Eyes
by SoulTail7
Summary: SONGFIC, Natsu confesses to Lucy in a song. May be a multi chapter. I don't own any of the songs I may use, or Fairy Tail. NatsuxLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M MAKING A SONGFIC AT MIDNIGHT, NOT SURE HOW IT'LL TURN OUT. NATSUxLUCY!**

* * *

A normal day in the guild, but no one was fighting. Lucy laid her head down on the table. "It's so boring today..." she sighed. "Why don't you go on a mission with Natsu?" asked Mira, looking up from cleaning glasses. "He said he had to do something important today, and I don't want to go on a mission. My rent is covered for the next two months, somehow, anyway." the doors to the guild opened, and Natsu walked in withh Happy right behind him. He came up to Mira, and whispered something from her, and she nodded. "Alright, just wait one second." Lucy and the rest of the guild looked on, confused, as they walked onto the stage, Mira with her guitar, and Natsu with a microphone. Mira started to play, and Natsu looked straight at Lucy.

"_This girl she came 'round_  
_The corner, looking like a model_  
_Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle_  
_Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird_  
_First time ever I was lost for words."_

His voice started off shake my, but grew stronger as the song went on. The whole guild was listening with interest.

_"Felt so right, it just couldn't be wrong_  
_Love at first sight if that exists at all_  
_I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck_  
_And then baby girl looked up"_

Natsu jumped off the stage, and walked over to Lucy, still singing.

_"And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_  
_And I said hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_What you doin' later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spend time with you?"_

Lucy blushed as Natsu finished, and he asked, "Will you go on a date with me?" The whole guild cheered as she shyly nodded, and he sat down next to her with his arm on her shoulder, and just grinned.

* * *

**Please review, and I may make more of this, it just depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have gotten a request to continue this, so I guess I will! Multiple song one shots. It's Jellal's turn today! I do not own Fairy Tail or Skullcrusher Mountain!**

* * *

It was the *insert number here* day off the Grand Magic Games, and the battle between Orga and War Cry had jut ended. Sine Sing had complained to Orga about not making the battle interesting enough, he got a mic and began to sing. "The strongest, the strongest number one! We're the leaders, Sabertooth!" Jellal cringed at the noise and tried to tune it out, but failing. Finally having enough, he stormed to the arena and snatched the mic from the God Slayer, earning a few boos on Jellal's behalf. "If you're going to be a jerk about the song, why don't you do one of your own!" jeered a few voices from the crowd. "Okay then..." said Jellal, quickly racking his brain for a decent song.

"I guess this is for Erza Scarlet." he looked up at Erza who was blushing, and smiled.

"Welcome to my secret lair on Skullcrusher Mountain  
I hope that you've enjoyed your stay so far  
I see you've met my assistant Scarface  
His appearance is quite disturbing  
But I assure you he's harmless enough  
He's a sweetheart, calls me master  
And he has a way of finding pretty things and bringing them to me

Oh, and I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet

I made this half-pony, half-monkey monster to please you  
But I get the feeling that you don't like it  
What's with all the screaming?  
You like monkeys, you like ponies  
Maybe you don't like monsters so much  
Maybe I used too many monkeys  
Isn't it enough to know that I ruined a pony making a gift for you?

Oh, and I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet

Picture the two of us alone inside my golden submarine  
While up above the waves my doomsday squad ignites the atmosphere  
And all the fools who lead their foolish lives may find it quite explosive  
Well it won't mean half as much to me if I don't have you here

You know it isn't easy living here on Skullcrusher Mountain  
Maybe you could cut me just a little slack  
Would it kill you to be civil?  
I've been patient, I've been gracious  
And this mountain is covered with wolves  
Hear them howling, my hungry children  
Maybe you should stay and have another drink and think about me and you

Oh, and I'm so into you  
But I'm way too smart for you  
Even my henchmen think I'm crazy  
I'm not surprised that you agree  
If you could find some way to be  
A little bit less afraid of me  
You'd see the voices that control me from inside my head  
Say I shouldn't kill you yet  
I shouldn't kill you yet  
I shouldn't kill you yet."

He carefully placed the mic back down and walked out, leaving people cheering for him. Even the guards who figured out who he was didn't arrest him ; they were too caught up in the sweet moment.

* * *

**Aah so much fluff and stuff! I hope you enjoyed my midnight songfic chapter again! (I really wish something like this would happen to me, but it probably never will!)**


End file.
